Видеонаблюдение (Surveillance)
by Ursa Rubida
Summary: Когда Бабушка узнаёт, что Снежка и Прекрасный используют Реджину в качестве их двойного агента, у неё находится нечто, что им необходимо увидеть... ДрэгонКвин. Что именно произошло, когда Королевы Тьмы разносили кафе "У Бабушки"? (перевод оригинального фика Addicted1 — /s/11501425/1/Surveillance)


От автора: Чуток ДрэгонКвиновского веселья, ибо обе суть восхитительны.

 _ **В лофте (апартаменты Прекрасных), несколько дней спустя после того, как Реджина погуляла с Королевами Тьмы.**_

— Белоснежка, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь копошиться, я привяжу тебя к креслу, — Бабушка опёрлась рукою на бок. — Если не доверяете мне вашего малого, тогда оставайтесь здесь, а я отправлюсь на это… секретное задание, о котором вы двое мне не рассказываете.

Дэвид прикусил нижнюю губу, подавляя в себе смешок, просившийся на волю.

Снежка в последний раз расправила одеяльце вокруг Нила прежде чем поцеловать его в лоб и отойти от колыбельки, беспокойно потирая руки.

— Всё будет в порядке, Снежка, — Дэвид успокаивающе погладил спину своей жены.

— Ты не знаешь этого, — Снежка дёрнулась прочь от его прикосновения. — Сколько ещё нам придётся заниматься этим? Сколько ещё раз нам придётся защищать наших детей от прямых угроз их здоровью, их жизни? Дэвид… что, если в этот раз мы не победим?

— Мы должны верить, что всё получится. Мы выносили и похлеще в прошлом. Мы можем сделать это снова, вновь и вновь, если потребуется.

— Но на этот раз всё иначе.

— Снежка… — предостерёг Дэвид.

— На этот раз мы не заслуживаем победы. На этот раз мы заслуживаем поражения. Дэвид, на этот раз мы злодеи.

Дэвид вздохнул. Он собрался было ей перечить, однако честность его остановила.

— Да во что вы двое вляпались? — Бабушка стояла, подбоченясь уже обеими руками. — И почему вы не дали мне или Руби помочь вам?

— В Зачарованном Лесу, — Снежка попыталась проглотить непреходящий ком в горле, — мы совершили нечто безрассудное, — она помотала немного головою, будто если потрясти в ней воспоминания, всё станет на свои места. — Малефисента имеет все основания ненавидеть нас. То, что мы наделали… Это непростительно. Без права на искупление.

Бабушка наблюдала, как мрачно напряглась челюсть Дэвида, и как виновато скукожилась Снежка, и заключила, что принцесса не преувеличивала.

— Так что мы будем делать?

— Простите?

— Ну, судя по всему, Дракониха на воле, хочет добраться до вас и ваших близких, и, оправданно или нет, я смею предполагать, вы не намерены просто сидеть и ждать, когда это случится. Итак, что мы собираемся с этим делать?

— Реджина отправилась к ним под прикрытием, — Дэвид взглянул на Бабушку, ища реакции, однако не смог прочесть выражение её лица.

— Она шпионит за Драконом для вас?

— Да, — собравшись, Снежка возобновила участие в разговоре. — Она притворяется, что вернулась на тропу зла, чтобы завоевать их доверие, выяснить, что они затеяли, и помочь нам остановить их.

— Реджина, Злая Королева, шпионит за Малефисентой, Драконом, для вас?

— Да, — Снежка сконфуженно нахмурила брови.

— А вы уверенны, что она лишь притворяется злой?

— Нам известно, что она с теми тремя ведьмами разнесла в пух и прах кафе… — Дэвид попытался успокоить её.

— И они вылакали весь мой алкоголь.

— И вылакали алкоголь. Но она вынуждена была убедить их, что теперь она на их стороне.

— Что ж, Её Величество справилась превосходно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Снежка насторожилась.

— Есть у вас одна из этих компьютерных машин? Я должна вам кое-что показать.

Дэвид повёл их ко столу, нажал несколько клавиш на компьютере, выдвинул для Бабушки стул, она поправила свои очки и села.

— Во-на, — Бабушка развернула монитор, чтобы им было лучше видно чёрно-белую запись. — Установила эту систему наблюдения после того как Джордж подставил Руби за убийство пару лет назад. Большей частью была хороша при поимке воришек. До сего часу.

— Ух ты, шикарная картинка, — Дэвид восхищался чёткостью изображения на шести каналах с разных камер. — Какая именно это система?

— Милый, позадротишь позже, — Снежка погладила его по руке.

— В любом случае, дознавайся у Руби. Это она настаивала на всех этих навороченных писульках-свистульках, которые я считала чаще всего бесполезными, но я чувствую, вы будете рады, что они таки у нас есть. Куча разных камер. Некоторые делают увеличение, если замечено движение после закрытия кафе. Почти как кино смотреть. Смехотворно ненужно для охранной системы столовой, однако девочка любит свои гаджеты.

Бабушка промотала и поклацала в меню и открыла запись той ночи, когда Реджина со своими новыми друзьями устроили дебош, состоящий из уничтожения всякого имущества без разбору. Ещё один клик, и было увеличено изображение улицы у главного входа.

— Эй! Они спёрли мою машину прежде чем сжечь её?!

Автомобиль шерифа резко и с заносом затормозил на противоположной стороне улицы. Спустя пару секунд возле него остановился Кадиллак Круэллы, прыгая на фут вперёд из-за резкой остановки.

— О, господи, они устроили гонки, — Снежка прикрыла рот рукою. — Это же так опасно! Кто-то мог пострадать.

Бабушка крутанулась в своём кресле и, вопросительно вскинув брови, глядела на Снежку, отведшую взгляд от монитора.

— Мы сейчас говорим о Малефисенте — Драконе, — о Круэлле де Виль, об Урсуле — Морской Ведьме, — и, наконец, о Её Психопатичестве, Злой Королеве, а тебя волнуют гонки?

— Да уж, ты права… ха! Реджина выиграла!

Реджина с напыщенным видом обходила шерифское авто, а Малефисента вышла с пассажирской стороны, в то время как Круэлла и Урсула вывалились из Кадиллака. Несмотря на отсутствие звука, размашистые жесты Урсулы ясно давали понять, что ей не по нраву маниакальное вождение Круэллы, а Круэлла, судя по всему, винила в их поражении нервное ерзанье Урсулы.

Реджина театрально зевнула, прямо прошла мимо разругавшейся продувшей парочки, и, должно быть, выдала одно из своих едких замечаний, ибо Круэлла гневно забрюзжала, Урсула стала возражать, Малефисента рассмеялась, а Реджина ухмыльнулась.

Когда Реджина распахнула двери кафе порывом магии, Бабушка переключила канал, чтобы показать происходящее внутри. Очередной клик, и Снежка и Прекрасный наблюдали, как Круэлла с Урсулой взбалтывали себе коктейли за стойкой бара в одной части экрана, а Реджина жарила бургеры — под пристальным оком Малефисенты — на кухне. Бабушка промотала вперёд, и Королевы Тьмы поглощали джин и готовили бургеры с двойной скоростью. Реджина, по всей видимости, показывала и объясняла применение кухонных инструментов, одновременно нарезая помидоры и лук.

— Кажется, Малефисента ничего не знает о технологиях этого мира, — понимание отразилось в чертах Снежки. — Эмма убила её прежде, чем та имела возможность покинуть подземелье под библиотекой.

Дэвид сжал её плечо:

— Ей пришлось это сделать. Чтобы спасти Генри.

— Я знаю.

Дэвид и Снежка вздрогнули, когда Малефисента, очевидно, решила, что кулинария в этом мире слишком медленная, и дыхнула огнём над грилем, в процессе едва не превратив Реджину в оный.

Реджина не выглядела довольной, однако лишь вскинула бровь — Малефисента мило улыбнулась в ответ, — и затем разложила бургеры на тарелки. Реджина сунула одну тарелку нетерпеливой женщине-дракону, сама взяла одну, и медленно зашагала прочь с кухни.

После обмена колкостями между Королевой и Круэллой, свежевальщица щенков и наземная каракатица добыли и себе по тарелке с кухни и присоединились к Малефисенте с Реджиной за столом в центре зала.

— Полагаю, злые деяния поднимают аппетит, — заметил Прекрасный, задаваясь вопросом, была ли Малефисента, каким-то образом, драконом постоянно — она справилась с бургером в два укуса.

В очень скором времени все женщины съели свои бургеры, и Реджина стала убирать тарелки — годы привычки взяли своё.

— Не понимаю, зачем нам нужно было это видеть, — Снежка скрестила руки на груди. — Мы не увидели ничего такого, что заставило бы нас усомниться в верности Реджины, и мне не очень нравится смотреть всё это. Как будто мы признаём, что не доверяем ей.

— Ну, вы и не должны, так что не чувствуйте себя виноватыми, что не верите, — Бабушка уверенно закивала головой. — Просто ждите и смотрите.

Когда внимание Белоснежки вновь переключилось на запись видеонаблюдения, Малефисента и Реджина стояли у стола, причем Малефисента возвышалась над Реджиной, делая жестокий выговор молодой женщине.

— Замедлите, —Бабушка подчинилась, и Снежка прищурилась, настроенная уловить эмоции, проскакивающие на Реджинином лице.

— Поверить не могу, что она так просто выслушивает всё это.

— Она уязвлена, — Снежка сама себя удивила таким заключением, а также уверенностью в своей правоте. — Её волнует мнение Малефисенты.

Вышеупомянутая колдунья закончила выговор и вызывающе посмотрела на Круэллу с Урсулой, вынудив тех бежать, спотыкаясь друг о друга, в самый дальний угол комнаты.

Реджина долго не сводила глаз с женщины напротив, и по её лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть.

Малефисента смотрела на неё с глубочайшим вниманием.

— Мне кажется, я чего-то не вполне понимаю.

— Ты всегда не вполне порнимаешь, дорогой. Это одна из тех вещей, что я люблю в тебе, — Снежка похлопала мужа по спине, не отрывая глаз от экрана. — Но я думаю, мы здесь вдвоём не понимаем.

Бабушка выдала звук, подозрительно похожий на фырканье, и заёрзала на сидении.

Реджина задрала подбородок, и Малефисента улыбнулась, похожая на кота, перед которым поставили миску сметаны.

Взмах кисти Реджины — и блюда исчезли, а металлическая салфеточница полетела в голову Малефисенты.

Та рассмеялась и ловко перенаправила железное одоробло, глубоко впечатав его в стену кафе.

Реджина ответила самодовольною ухмылкой, и обе женщины прыгнули врозь, с помощью магии бросая друг в друга любым предметом, на который только падал их глаз, со скоростью, почти неразличимою для человеческого глаза.

— Ничего себе, — у Дэвида отвисла челюсть. — Реджина определённо на нашей стороне. Они пытаются убить друг друга!

— Поставь паузу, — две колдуньи исчезали и появлялись вновь так часто, что Снежка не могла вполне определить то, что видела. — Глядите на её лицо.

Реджинины глаза были полны маниакального блеска, отсылая к временам её бытности Злой Королевою. Ещё большую тревогу, тем не менее, вызывали искренняя, исполненная радости улыбка и игривые искорки за всей маниакальностью во взгляде.

— О-оу, — Дэвид показал на лицо Малефисенты.

Женщина-дракон на изображении предстала перед ними застывшая в смехе и выглядела на двадцать лет моложе.

— О, господи, — Снежка почувствовала, как тугим узлом завязываются внутренности. — Они _развлекаются_.

— И не только они, — Бабушка обратила их внимание на угол экрана. Урсула стояла с расправленными щупальцами наготове, а Круэлла сидела в обнимку с огромной миской попкорна и радостно наблюдала за происходящим.

Бабушка возобновила проигрывание записи и наблюдала, как громят её кафе.

Всё, что не было привинчено, летало через экран, пока Реджина и Малефисента не оторвали с мясом от пола уголки, состоящие каждый из столика и двух скамеек, и не швырнули с силою ими друг в друга. Реджина летящие в неё на бешеной скорости уголки отправила через огромное окно прямиком на улицу, в то время как Малефисента испепелила свою порцию драконьим пламенем.

Реджина позволила музыкальному проигрывателю-автомату в свободном падении рухнуть на землю, и они с Малефисентой спокойно поправили свою одежду и направились друг к другу, ленно улыбаясь.

— О-мой-бог-у-них-есть-стоп-слово, — Снежка резко выдохнула, полностью опустошив свои лёгкие. — Пламя дракона — их стоп-слово. Это так, _так_ неправильно. Дэвид?

— Знаю, Снежка, — волнение на её лице зеркально отображалось и на его, и он услышал её вопрос, как если б она проговорила его вслух: «Не упустили ли они из виду нечто значительное, попросив Реджину предать Малефисенту?»

Круэлла швырнула в парочку попкорном, возражая против окончания её развлечения.

Реджина закатила глаза и обменялась хитрою улыбкой с Малефисентой.

Миска с попкорном левитировала и опрокинулась на голову хозяйке. Урсула щупальцем приподняла её и открыла свету запинающуюся в ругательствах, брызжущую слюной, кипящую от гнева и вымазанную в масле Круэллу де Виль.

Малефисента с Реджиной не обращали на неё внимания, так как около них приземлился столик, открывая взору сияющий набор метательных ножей. Очевидно, наколдованы они были блондинкой, ибо Миллс вопросительно склонила голову набок, на долгий миг встретилась с ведьмой глазами, и затем начала шагать в сторону стены.

Рука Малефисенты на её предплечье остановила её.

Реджина медленно развернулась на каблуках лицом к старшей женщине, которая скользнула рукой ниже к запястью и слегка потянула её назад. Без слов, она вложила нож с руку Реджины и сжала её пальцы вокруг рукояти. Ещё раз взглянув на неё, она прошла через столовую и расположилась у самой стены.

Тишина на видеозаписи стала чувствоваться ещё сильней, чем раньше.

Круэлла и Урсула сжимали руки друг друга и смотрели, затаив дыхание.

Это не было частью их инициации.

Реджина подбросила нож в воздухе испытующе, ощущая его вес и балансировку. Она положила его на место, высвободилась из сковывающего движения жакета, и подбросила нож ещё раз.

Малефисента ждала, руки вдоль тела, её поза расслаблена.

Пять ножей просвистели в воздухе с молниеносной последовательностью, заставляя Урсулу и Круэллу подпрыгнуть на месте.

Реджина выпрямилась со своей позиции броска и, выдерживая взгляд Малефисенты, медленно шла через комнату, чтобы извлечь ножи. Реджина стояла прямо перед ней, так близко, что они могли чувствовать дыхание друг друга. Не разрывая зрительный контакт, она схватила рукоять ножа у левого бедра Малефисенты, выдернула его из стены, и растворила в воздухе. Она проделала те же манипуляции с ножом с противоположной стороны и с ножами, всаженными в узкое пространство с двух сторон между рукой светловолосой ведьмы и её грудью.

Единственный оставшийся нож пригвоздил к стене серую шляпу.

Реджина придвинулась ещё, ближе некуда, теперь они соприкасались грудью. Она подняла руку над головой Малефисенты, но, вместо того, чтобы схватить последний нож, достала из-за уха шпильку. Одна за другой, она убирала шпильки, пальцы случайно задевали шею, и вот, волосы свободно спадали беспорядочными золотыми локонами.

Малефисента смотрела на Реджину из-под полуприкрытых век, ожидая, что Королева будет делать дальше. Лишь частое вздымание груди, каждый раз задевавшее грудь Реджины, выдавало, что она могла быть какой угодно, только не спокойной.

Глаза Реджины метались от глаз Малефисенты к её губам, к её локонам, и обратно. Она зажала нижнюю губу между зубами и прикусила её.

У Малефисенты расширились зрачки.

Реджина долго глядела на неё, изучающе, а затем потянулась к пряди светлых волос, и накрутила её на пальцы.

— Эм, и что мы смотрим? — Дэвид неудобно заерзал, стоя за стулом Бабушки.

— Шшш! — Снежка заколошматила по нему ладонями, глаза прикованы к монитору.

Малефисента склонила лицо ниже к Реджине, выгнула бровь, и задала вопрос.

Уголки глаз Реджины прищурились, она расплылась в широчайшей, ошеломляющей улыбке. Она сияла.

— Вау, — изумлённо произнесла Снежка.

— Да-а.

— Я бы и не узнала её, — у Снежки был высокий, чуть сжатый голос.

Они читают «да» по губам Реджины и видят, как она за волосы притягивает к себе лицо Малефисенты, обволакивает её руками, и глубоко целует.

Малефисент сразу же отвечает. Она вжалась в Реджину и проводит по ней руками всюду, где только может дотянуться, прежде чем, наконец, кладёт одну руку удобно на ягодицы Реджины и другой хватает чёрные волосы и тянет, наклоняя её голову под более удобным углом для того, чтобы насладиться её ртом.

Круэлла и Урсула вылетели из кафе через задний ход, с грохотом опрокинув стулья на пол.

Никто на них не обратил внимания.

Малефисента развернула их так, что теперь Реджина была прижата к стене, изысканная серая шляпа прибита высоко над ней. Реджина раскрыла рот в удивлении, и Малефисента, не теряя времени, захватила его своим, разрывая блузку Реджины надвое, разбрасывая повсюду пуговицы.

— И на этой прекрасной ноте… — Бабушка нажала паузу и развернулась в кресле, чтобы поглядеть на Прекрасных.

У Снежки было зардевшееся лицо, а Прекрасный хитро держал перед собой сложенное вдвое пальто.

— А ты уверенна, что там больше нет ничего, что нам стоит увидеть?

Прекрасный получил локтем под дых от Снежки за своё беспокойство.

— Я имею в виду, на записи может быть ещё информация! Что, если они там говорят о поиске Автора, и мы пропустим это, потому что не посмотрели до кэнца?

Снежка гневно зыркнула на него, а Бабушка выглядела крайне незаинтересованной.

— Пойду проверю, как там малой, — когда она покидала комнату, в её глазах просвечивало дикое удовольствие от потрясённого выражения на лицах монархов.

— Эм, Снежка?

— Не сейчас, Прекрасный.

— Да нет, серьёзно, Снеж…

— Нет, Прекрасный. Мы не будем больше смотреть видео, где моя мачеха _находит общий язык_ с драконом. Мы _не_ будем.

— Но Снежка…

— Я серьёзно, Дэвид.

— Снежка! — Дэвид выглядел в равной степени потрясённым, что повысил голос на неё, как и Снежка, однако храбро продолжил: — Я не это собирался сказать.

— Ладно, — Снежка посмотрела на него серьёзнее. — Что ты собирался сказать?

— Давай спакуем вещи. Давай возьмём Нила, захватим всё необходимое, оставим Эмме в доках старый сотовый с незарегистрированной симкой, чтобы она могла связаться с нами в случае чего, и покинем Сторибрук.

— Ты ведь не серьёзно, правда? Сдаться?

— Ты сама говорила — на сей раз мы злодеи, мы не заслуживаем победы. И, Снежка. Нам не выиграть. Мы разозлили дракона — _дракона_ — тем, что отобрали у неё ребёнка и заразили его тьмой, _и_ теперь мы знаем, что Реджина на её стороне — не на нашей. Мы едва пережили каждую из них по отдельности. Так что давай избежим бОльших потерь и сбежим.

— Не знаю, Прекрасный. Просто это не кажется верным решением.

— Снежка, — он взял её руки, наклонился и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза: — Что, если _Реджина_ — отец?

— Это невозможно.

Прекрасный пожал плечами и начал бросать вещи первой необходимости в спортивную сумку.

— Не знаю, Снежка. То же самое люди в этом мире твердят о нас, — он прервал свои действия и с вызовом посмотрел на неё: — Ты знаешь, откуда берутся детёныши драконов?

Глаза Снежки стали как блюдца.

— Я упакую вещи Нила.


End file.
